


Oh, I'm Sorry

by jacobby



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobby/pseuds/jacobby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re a pretty awesome person. I’d love to meet that girlfriend of yours. Wasn’t she from the military, too?”<br/>“Girlfriend? What girlfriend?” My eyes snapped to his. His glasses’ rims gleamed under the balcony’s light.<br/>“That red-headed British girl you were walking around with? I thought…”<br/>“I’m sorry,” I looked him straight to his brown orbs, “but,” I furrowed my eyebrows then leaned an inch closer to study his expression, “I’m here with my husband. Everybody knows that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic posted here but not necessarily my first fic ever made. One of the few I finished, really.

“It was a mind blowing experience. I absolutely had no idea what to do!” I told Peggy as I waved my hands up and down.

It was a very loud night. With all the people at the party sharing their own stories, I could barely hear myself. I had to shout a few times, too, just to make sure she hears everything.

She giggled. It was soft and warm but interest rang all over it. “You must’ve been such a brave soldier then, huh?”

“Yeah. Hah. Hopefully, I’d be like you someday.”

And why not? She was the most amazing soldier I’ve ever met in camp; a lot more amazing than more than half of the men there. She has aim like a viper about to attack its prey and strength like a lion battling for his pride.

She giggled some more and answered, “my bet’s on that.” She held out her glass to mine and whispered a quiet cheer.

I played along and drank my punch.

“Hey guys, how’s the party doing for you?” Natasha appeared sweaty and tired, but still carrying the heavy load of drinks around. “Have you seen Clint? He’s supposed to be my right-hand man tonight with these.”

“Not really,” I grabbed the other tray from her left hand. “Let me help you with that then.”

“Thanks, Steve. I owe you one.”

“Let me help out, too. I could use a few steps around the house,” Peggy suggested in her velvety English accent.

We started carrying the drinks about and had to refill the trays more than thrice. It wasn’t easy considering all the people. Natasha wasn’t a very social person so I had to wonder where she got all these guests. They were quite fancy, too; wearing black fitting dresses and dark tuxedos. If I didn’t know any better, it made them look like agents.

On our third round, we finally spotted Clint almost hurdling himself off the balcony.

“Clint!” Nat grabbed him from behind, making her spill all the punch on the tiled-floor. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Nothing! I was just showing a friend here one of my tricks.”

“He’s quite the gymnast,” his friend, a short-haired brunette with glasses, enlightened us.

“If you’re gonna show someone your death-defying ‘tricks’, please don’t do it on my balcony. Now, c’mon. You promised me you’d help with the drinks.”

Natasha took hold of mine and Peggy’s trays and gave one to Clint. They said their excuses and had a small argument on their way inside the groups of people.

“So, uh, hey,” the brunette greeted us.

“Hello. You’re Clint’s friend, right?” I said with a grin on my face.

“Yes, I am. Justin. Justin Hammer. Nice to meet you, um…?” He held out a hand.

“Steve.” I flashed another smile and shook hands with him. “And this is—”

“Pegs! Hey!” From a distance, Pepper came into view. She waved at Peggy excitedly and pulled her away.

“Well, I’ll see you boys later.”

I gestured my goodbye and turned back to Justin. “That was Peggy.”

“Huh, sweet girl. And British too.”

We walked back inside the mansion and had our own discussions.

“So, you’re a war hero, huh? That must be a wonderful privilege.”

“Yeah, sometimes. I mean, once you get pass all the other men, it’s good,” I supposed with a bit of humility in my tone. “It wasn’t that easy, really. I was once very sickly and almost didn’t make it in. Because of that, I went to pursue my ambition to be an artist and became an art student. But there was this doctor who helped me with my diseases and next thing I know, I was hitting puberty all over again.”

“Wow, that’s kinda hard to believe considering how big you are now,” a small chuckle escaped his lips. He patted my back strongly, although it barely hurt. “I actually develop some weapons for the military. I mean, it’s not that big, but I have done improvements for some of the weapons. My dad owns the company and I’m gonna inherit it after he’s gone.” He pushed his glasses with his fore and middle finger and gave out a long awkward cough.

“If you really want that then good for you. If not, then maybe you can persuade your dad to let you choose your own path.” I muttered quietly. I leaned on the railings as we reached another balcony far from the most of the crowds.

“Oh, I want that company, alright,” he declared firmly. “Weapons have always been my thing. It’s my way of expressing,” then he hesitated, “I just don’t like the pressure he’s giving me.” He viewed the garden below then closed his eyes.

“Hey, you’re a cool guy.” I placed my hand on his arched back then gave my usual smile. “It’ll be alright.”

“Thanks, man.” He gave out a soft chuckle then straightened out his glasses once more. “Here I am, listening to advices of a stranger.” Another chortle.

“I’m not much of a stranger anymore, y’know,” I laughed along.

“You’re a pretty awesome person. I’d love to meet that girlfriend of yours. Wasn’t she from the military, too?”

“Girlfriend? What girlfriend?” My eyes snapped to his. His glasses’ rims gleamed under the balcony’s light.

“That red-headed British girl you were walking around with? I thought…”

“I’m sorry,” I looked him straight to his brown orbs, “but,” I furrowed my eyebrows then leaned an inch closer to study his expression, “I’m here with my husband. Everybody knows that.”

“What?” He stiffened and confusion struck his face.

“Yeah, I mean, my husband’s kind of a big deal at parties. Everybody knows we’re married.”

“Oh, fuck. Sorry, pal,” he took a big step backward. “I’ve been out of the country for 2 years. I just arrived last week.”

“No, it’s fine.” I walked closer which only caused him to move farther back.

“Shit. I’m not like you. Sorry, man.” He turned around and dashed away, almost knocking over a vase and actually hitting a person. He gestured his sorry and didn’t even look back.

I followed after him in a hurry of straightening things up. Maybe he thought I was flirting with him? But I mentioned I have a husband so I could never have looked like I was flirting.

When I reached the stairs, I bumped Peggy.

“Steve? Justin looked shocked. What—”

I pushed pass her. “He did go this way. Thanks, Pegs. Talk to you later.”

“O-ok.”

When I reached the dining hall, there I found Tony. Beside him was Justin Hammer.

“There he is! Let’s teach this fag a lesson about being a man.”

A guy’s first thought would always be to want to punch the man who called you a fag. But all I could think of was being hurt. An automatic frown was upon my lips and my shoulders slumped down.

“Oh,” Tony said in his business-like tone, “so who I was thinking _was_ right.”

“You bet you are.” Justin’s hands were on his hips. He had a sly, disgusted face on.

“Do you know who that man is? He’s a well-known hero in this place and—”

“A fag. I know. Can we move on?”

“My husband.”

“Wait—”

And Justin Hammer was on the floor with his face down and his arms spread out.

**Author's Note:**

> The story was based on a post I saw on Tumblr before but I can't find it anymore. If anyone knows or is familiar with it, it would be really helpful to send me the link so that I can credit properly. Thanks.


End file.
